Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 005
のスリーカウント | romaji = Meidō no Surī Kaunto | japanese translated = The Three Count Rings | english = Down for the Count | japanese air date = June 7, 2017 | english air date = September 15, 2018 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = | japanese ending = Believe In Magic | english ending = | screenwriter = Junki Takegami | director = Toshiaki Kamihara | storyboard artist = Yuki Arie | animation director = }} "Down for the Count",' '''known as' "'''The Three Count Rings" in the Japanese version, is the fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on June 7, 2017, and aired on Teletoon on September 15, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day as the Japanese airing. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. The Gore Turn 3: The Gore As The Gore activated an effect that would change the ATK of only one monster on the field, Playmaker activates his face-down "Cyberse Shatter", negating the activation of the effect and allowing Playmaker to draw a card ("Great Ogre": 5700 → 4900). "Gouki The Great Ogre" attacks and destroys "Cyberse Wizard" (Playmaker: 4000 → 100 LP). Turn 4: Playmaker Playmaker Normal Summons "Draconnet" (1400/1200). As "Draconnet" was Normal Summoned, Playmaker activates its effect, letting him Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from his hand or Deck in Defense Position. Playmaker Special Summons "Bitron" (200/2000) from his Deck in Defense Position. The effect of "Great Ogre" decreases the ATK of "Draconnet" and "Bitron" by a value equal to their original DEF ("Draconnet": 1400 → 200, "Bitron": 200 → 0). Playmaker uses "Bitron" to Link Summon "Link Spider" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the right Extra Monster Zone. Playmaker activates the effect of "Link Spider", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from his hand to the zone "Link Spider" points to. Playmaker Special Summons a second copy of "Bitron" (200 → 0/2000). At this point, Playmaker enters the Data Storm. Playmaker activates his Skill "Storm Access", which allows him to randomly access a card from a Data Storm when his LP is 1000 or less. Playmaker obtains "Link Bumper" and adds it to his Extra Deck. Playmaker uses "Bitron" and "Linkslayer" to Link Summon "Link Bumper" (1400/LINK-2/←↑) to the zone "Link Spider" points to. As Playmaker controls a Cyberse Monster, he Special Summons "Backup Secretary" (1200 → 400/800) in Defense Position by its own effect. Playmaker uses "Draconnet" and "Backup Secretary" to Link Summon "Honeybot" (1900/LINK-2/←→) to the zone left of "Link Bumper". Playmaker uses the Link 1 "Link Spider" and the Link 2 "Honeybot" to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the zone left of "Link Bumper". Playmaker then equips "Decode Talker" with the Equip Spell Card "Cyberse Annihilation". If the equipped monster attacks one of The Gore's monsters, its ATK becomes equal to that monster's ATK during damage calculation and if the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, "Annihilation" will inflict damage equal to that monster's ATK. Playmaker activates the effect of "Cyberse Shatter" in the GY, banishing it from the GY to Special Summon a Link 2 or lower Cyberse-type monster from his GY. Playmaker Special Summons "Honeybot" (1900/LINK-2/←→) to the left of "Decode Talker" "Decode Talker" attacks "Great Ogre" ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2600). The effect of "Honeybot" prevents monsters that it points to from being destroyed by battle. As "Great Ogre" would be destroyed by battle, The Gore can choose to destroy a monster it points to instead. The Gore destroys "Gouki Headbatt" at the zone below "Great Ogre". The effect of "Headbatt" activates as it was sent from the field to the GY, allowing The Gore to add a "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. The Gore adds "Gouki Re-Match". Playmaker activates the effect of "Link Bumper" as a monster it points to attacked an opponent's Link Monster, allowing that monster to gain an additional attack for each other Link Monster Playmaker currently controls. "Decode Talker" gains two more attacks. "Decode Talker" attacks "Great Ogre" again ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2600), with The Gore destroying "Gouki Twistcobra" instead of "Great Ogre" by its effect. The effect of "Twistcobra" activates as it was sent from the field to the GY, allowing The Gore to add a "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. The Gore adds "Gouki Suprex". "Decode Talker" attacks "Great Ogre" a third time ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2600) and destroys it. As the equipped monster destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of "Annihilation" activates, inflicting damage to The Gore equal to the destroyed monster's ATK (Go: 2000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages